Hiccups!
by RibbonKirby
Summary: Shigure and Ayame(15)decide to visit Hatori he's in his house alone to "baby-sit him" as they say, but when Hatori gets the hiccups, things just turn crazy.
1. Unexpected visitors

Hello, Ribbonkirby (or Kirbycat89 as I'm preferred to be called) here, Just here to say that this was a little fic I came up with while sitting in the car for 5 hours with the hiccups. I swear I am never having a milkshake from that place again xX. Isn't it a pain trying to get rid of them?

As for the story, since I love leaving cliffhangers (hehe) some of these chapters are going to be pretty short, but I'll end up making it into a one page story when I'm finished with it.

Well, without further, on with the story!

Declaimer: I own nothing but a basket full of fruits named after the characters from the show points to her orange called Kyo and grape called Yuki.

* * *

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal

Fifteen year-old Hatori Sohma sat in his quiet kitchen all alone one day. He was about to take another sip of tea, when suddenly the phone rang, making Hatori jump from his chair from the sudden noise.

At first he just glared at the phone which had already rang and disturbed about twenty times from finishing his tea. Well, he hadn't really counted, but he thought that was close enough.

Sighing, he put down his now cold tea and headed towards the nearest phone. It was probably his parents checking up on him, making sure he hadn't died or burned down the house, which of course Hatori knew better than to do that. This was one of the main reasons why he wanted to become a doctor, that way his parents would stop being so darn protective of him all the time.

At the third ring Hatori picked up the phone and even before he could as much say a hello, a voice loud enough to be heard 20 miles away, not really, but you get the idea, yelled over the line, "TORI-SAN!"

At this Hatori had to place the phone about a foot away from his ear so that he could hear without having his ear painfully damaged.

"Since we knew your parents were going off somewhere, Gure-san and I thought we'd come over and baby-sit you to make sure nothing bad happens to our wonderful, beloved friend! Oh what did you say!? You're ordering pizza for us and paying it? How thoughtful of you Tori-san! Oh and Gure-san says to make sure get meat lovers! Those are his favorite! Well, see you in a bit Ta-Ta!"

Hatori just stared at the phone as the other line hung up.

_What was that about? Pizza? Wait, do we even have a pizza place in Japan?_

Then it hit him. As scary as it was, well to him anyways, Shigure and Ayame were coming over to **_His _**house. The house that **_His _**mother and father had told him to keep clean. What was he going to do? How was he ever going to finish his tea with those two idiots in the house? He didn't even want to think about the last time they had come over…the time they tried to make hot chocolate and made the microwave catch on fire.

He shuddered at the thought. His mother grounded him for weeks for that one and Shigure and Ayame weren't even punished.

He had to come up with a plan fast they'd be here any minute especially since they live in the same estate.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh shit!"

* * *

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalal

Well, what do you think so far? I know Hatori still doesn't have the hiccups but that's in the next chapter.

Really though…Is there a pizza place in Japan? I pretty sure there's some, but who knows, and if there isn't well, lets just pretend that there is.

Oh and about that hot chocolate bit. It actually happened to me during the summer XD

My brother and sister wanted to make hot chocolate and well, I was pretty sure that a ten year old and an eight year old could handle it, but like about a minute later, my sister came screaming that it was on fire because she left a napkin in the microwave oo

Luckily it was small and nobody but us three knew it happened, so we weren't grounded hehe.


	2. The worse disease of all!

Hiyas! Sorry for taking so long to update, it takes a while for me to come up with a good enough chapter that still somewhat stays in character but is still funny.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, because without them I probably would have given up on the story.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Shigure, Ayame or Hatori, I'm just an insane writer who loves to mess with them. :P

* * *

"Oh shit!"

Hatori ran, nearly slipping twice, and locked the front door, hoping that they would go away.

"Come on Haa-san, open the door! We know you're in there!" rang Shigure's usually cheerful voice.

"Tori-san, it's us! You can trust us!" His other so called friend, Ayame, said with the same cheerfulness.

"Of course he trusts Aya…"

"Anyways, Tori-san, I demand that you open this door right now, or Gure-san will blow the door down!"

"Aya…"

"Yes Gure-Chan?"

"I'm a dog, not a wolf…"

"Oh yeah…"

Hatori sighed; they knew he was there, so there was no point in pretending he wasn't.

"Go away, my parents told me not to open the door to strangers or insane people."

"But Tori-san, we're your friends! We came all this way, having to climb mountains, and walk through forests, just to see you!"

"I have no time for your stupid games Ayame, you live not even five minutes away, and you know it."

"You're no fun Tori….But were thirsty cough and starving…Oh Shigure, I think I'm going to feint!"

"I'll catch you Aya!"

Hatori stared at the door with an annoyed expression on his face as he heard Ayame fall into Shigure's arms. He knew what came next…their "Grammy Award winning" drama act….

"Oh Shigure, I think this is the end of me."

"Don't say things like that Aya, you've got a long healthy life ahead of you. What would I do without you?"

"Thank you….Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"I'm all ears Aya…"

"I love y-"

Hatori couldn't take it anymore, If this lasted any longer, his ears were probably going to bleed to death. He quickly unlocked the door, shoved a very startled Ayame and Shigure, that were on the floor inside, and gave the people who had watched the "show" with teary eyes a good glare, before slamming the door shut behind him.

Hatori, gave the somewhat still shocked duo a hard stare and calmly said, "Do that again, and I'll have to kill you."

Either the both of them had choose to ignore him, or didn't really care at all, they smiled at each other and gave Hatori a hug at the same time.

"We knew you cared!"

"Get off!" Hatori yelled, even angrier now, and stormed off to the kitchen. He sat down on the same chair as before and flopped down on it, ignoring his two friends who had followed him. Instead, he stared at his cold tea as if daring it to move.

"Haa-saaaan!" Shigure whined, while taking a seat in front of him, "Where's the pizza... and why are you staring at your drink?"

"I'm trying to make it burst into flames, in hopes that it will heat up again." Hatori said flatly.

"Why did you let it get cold?"

He was about to yell at Shigure, but instead he let it go and sighed, "Why are you and Ayame here anyways?"

Shigure gave him what seemed like a concerned look, but then switched it to an offended one.

"Is it such a crime for people to visit their best friend? Anyways, we bored!" Shigure said with false tears.

"Alright…don't cry…you can stay…" Hatori said as he picked up his tea and finally took a sip…

"TORI-SAN GUESS WHAT?"

Startled, he choked on the tea, and spit it out all over Shigure.

"Eww Haa-san, didn't you know it's rude to spit all over your guests?" Shigure replied with a disgusted look on his face, while Hatori started coughing.

Ayame, shocked at what he had done, began patting his choking friend, on the back and started yelling at Hatori to not die.

Hatori, flushed from choking grabbed Ayame's arm to make him stop, since it really wasn't helping.

"Stop it, I'm fine you Idio-hiccup!"

"What was that?"

"You're an Id-Hiccup!

"Gure-san, there's something wrong with Tori-san, I think I broke him…"

Shigure started laughing as he walked up to his hiccupping friend.

"Aya, Haa-san has been infil- no wait…what's the word… infected with the worse disease of all!"

"Oh my god, what is it?"

"The hiccups..."

Dun Dun Duuun!

"Wow Haa-san, since when does your house make sound effects?"

Hatori put his face in his palms and hiccupped. Why did his cousins, out of all the people in the world, have to be idiots? Why was he the only _normal _one of the Zodiac? (Well, if you call turning into a sea horse instead of a real dragon normal…)

"Oh Shigure, Isn't there anyway to cure it?"

"On no Hiccup don't you even Hiccup go Hiccup there!"

"Don't worry Haa-san, you're under great care. Now Aya, we certainly can't work like this…" Shigure said pointing at himself and Ayame.

"No you're right Shigure; it would be breaking every law of fashion…" Ayame said looking at Shigure.

"To the changing room!"

And with that, they rushed into Hatori's room, locked the door and left a shocked yet hiccupping Hatori slamming on his door, yelling for them to get out, and that if they touched his school's doctor uniforms, he'd give them a shot that'd put them to sleep forever.

* * *

Poor Hatori, I wonder what Shigure and Ayame have planned for him… hehe. : P

I truly do wonder how he ever managed to put up with them, I mean I could do it for about a week or two…but they'd probably drive me crazy after a while XD

But I love them anyways…

Review and I'll update okay, thanks, bye!


End file.
